Estel
by Sky14
Summary: AU. Its been 12 years since Legolas had disappeared and turned his back on the world. What will happen when Legolas and Estel are forced to trust eachother in order to save their lives? No slash. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the next story in the series, and it may be the last unless I decide to do one more following during the fellowship. If you are new to the series you might want to read the first two stories listed below for reference

Stories in this series:

Wilted Leaf

Outcast

The small child stared out the door long after Legolas left in confusion. Estel didn't understand the look of fear that was directed at him.

Elrohir sighed for he knew he could do nothing for his friend. He picked up Estel and put him to bed.

Years later Estel was now 14 years of age. He ran into his father's study.

Elrond smiled at his youngest son. " What can I do for you Estel?"

" Elladan and Elrohir are going hunting can I go with them?" Estel pleaded. The same question he asked every other time his brother's left to hunt.

Elrond laughed in amusement at this ritual. " Very well Estel. This time you may go with them, but be sure to stay close to your brothers." 

" Thank you Ada!" Estel ran off in excitement to get ready for the hunt and shortly after joined his brothers.

" Ada finally let you come with us?" Elladan asked with a smile upon his face.

Elrohir said nothing. His face was impassive and something in which he never felt before a feeling of dread and anxiety formed in the pit of his stomach about this hunting trip.

" Ro?" Estel questioned.

Elladan sensed his twins anxiety for the up coming trip. " He's fine Estel just a little on edge for some reason." Elladan reassured his little brother. ' What's wrong Ro?' He asked in the bond they shared.

' Nothing I just have a odd feeling about this trip, and before you say it no it doesn't have to do with Estel.' Elrohir answered in the bond.

Estel followed next to Elrohir. " Ro what is it?"

He didn't respond to his brother for in that moment when they entered Fanghorn forest his sight caught sight of faded dirty blonde hair. Elrohir's heart leapt and he ran towards it. " Legolas?" He questioned in a hopeful tone.

A/N: Cliff hanger! 


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde figure stopped running. The figure's head snapped in hearing the familiar voice. His green tunic was warn and torn and his leggings were in the same state. His hair was covered in filth and snarls and the figure was dangerously thin. His skin was pale and his dull blue eyes looked sunken on his face. " Elrohir..." The voice of the figure was dry like a desert and hoarse from the lack of using it.

Estel and Elladan stood back while Elrohir walked close towards Legolas. " What happened to you my friend? Your father fears you dead after the search party never found you. He held onto hope only because he could faintly feel your bond." Elrohir informed him coolly. 

Legolas stood there numb at that statement about his father. The prince looked behind Elrohir at Elladan and Estel. He stilled his tongue of the comment he wanted to make upon seeing the human. " It is of no matter what happened to me because what is done is done." He said softly. 

Elorhir sighed and nodded in defeat. " Come with us Legolas on our hunt." 

Estel's gray eyes flooded in hurt and jealousy at his brother's words. He wanted to spend time with his brothers and ' now this elf is going to take away my brothers from me!' Estel thought angrily as he rode ahead of them.

" Estel!" Elladan shouted. He sighed and took off after his human brother.

" Elrohir you know how I feel about humans." Legolas said.

" He isn't like other humans. You can't let one experience make you rule out the rest of human kind." Elrohir said with a voice full of ice.

Legolas said nothing letting silence once again take hold of him as he started to walk back into the forest.

Elrohir sighed once more and turned to find Elladan and Estel approaching him once more. 

Estel had a sullen look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a flow of many different emotions as they explained of the tragic things that Legolas had suffered in the hands of Elves and Men. 

" Both elves and men did this those things to him?" Estel asked in shock. " Then why does he fear men more then elves?" He asked trying to understand.

" Humans never saved him from his tormentors Estel. It was always elves that saved him. It was enough that he talked to us today. He has been gone for 12 years Estel and we are the only ones that have seen him since."

Elrohir had started to go after Legolas, but Elladan and Estel put a hand on his shoulder. 

" We should cut the trip short and head back." Surprisingly it was Estel that said this.

" Good idea. We need to go back and talk." Elladan said as he led Elrohir away. 

Estel followed silently in the wake of his brothers. 

TBC....

Reviewers:

Bec: Thank you for the review. What kind of details do you suggest that I fill in so I could fix it from happening in this story. 

Jen33: Glad to see you find it interesting though I am not sure if that was a good interesting or a bad interesting.

Sporkgirl: I am glad to hear that you like the other stories in this series as well as this story. 

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is the next chapter!

A/N: After this story which consists of maybe three more chapters should I write one more story in this series along the events to the events in the adventure of the ring? Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I have been busy with school and works was messed up on my comp for a while, but here is Chapter 3 at last.

Elrond was out walking in the garden when his sons arrived back in Rivendell. He heard their whispered voices in elven as the three of them approached him. He frowned at their sudden return for the are usually gone for many months at a time. " What happened?" Elrond asked the three of them as he studied each of their faces intently.

" We found him Ada..." Elrohir said quietly.

" Legolas? Where did you find him?" Elrond said at once, but also had a feeling that his sons were hiding something from him. He rose an eyebrow as he looked at them expectantly. " What is it that you are hiding?" Elrond asked after the long silence.

" Do you really want to know Ada?" Elrohir asked in a faint desperate voice.

Elladan steered away Estel and brought him to the archery range.

Elrond drew Elrohir close to him. " What is it my son that upsets you so?" He asked him softly.

" He rejected everyone Ada! We found him in Fanghorn forest you should have seen the state that he was in. I fear that something else may have happened to him in the 12 years he had been gone. He completely rejected Estel and refused to speak with him. His only reaction was the flash of anger in those emotionless eyes. I fear for him Ada I really do..." Elrohir whispered only loud enough that his father could hear him.

Elrond gently stroked his stressed son's back much like he did when he was an elfling. " Be at peace my son all will be well soon enough." Eh said softly and hoped that he was right. Elrond led Elrohir to his room to rest. " Rest now Elrohir I shall return later." He promised as he silently shut the door. He sighed as he walked to the archery range to speak to Estel.

" Elladan go talk with Elrohir I need to speak to Estel for a moment." Elrond said in elven.

Elladan nodded and went back to the house to the room he shared with his twin.

Estel walked towards his father and stopped in front of Elrond. " What is it Ada?" He asked curiously.

" Estel you have to go back to Fanghorn and speak with Legolas."

" He won't talk to me ada. You should see the look of hatred and fear directed at me because of what I am." Estel replied calmly and sensibly. 

" Is that really the case Estel?" Elrond questioned.

" What do you mean Ada?" He asked confused.

" Is this the case that you are refusing, or is that what you want to believe? Now you will go talk to him and you will go now." Elrond said sternly.

" Yes Ada..." Estel grumbled as he retreated to the stables as his horse was still packed. He jumped onto the mount and took off to Fanghorn forest.

" My Lord?" A servant named, Anyan, questioned Elrond.

Elrond sighed as he looked away from the direction Estel left and looked at Anyan. " Yes?" He asked politely.

" King Thranduil of Mirkwood waits for you in your study." She said.

" Very well." Elrond said as he walked back to the house and headed to his study. He furrowed his brow in thought ' what does he want?' He wondered as he entered the study. He sat down behind his desk and nodded in greetings. " How can I help you Thranduil?" 

" I may have made a mistake banishing Valin.." Thranduil said.

" What are you getting at? You know the reasons as well as I do why you banished him in the first place." Elrond said not liking where this conversation was going.

" Yes I know Elrond, but when I sail to Valinor I need someone to rule in my place."

" But what of Legolas?" Elrond interrupted him.

" Legolas fled from his home and turned his back on his people. Mirkwood needs someone they can rely on." Thranduil replied.

Elrond sighed. " You know why he fled. Besides he has been found."

Thranduil's eyes lit up, but Elrond missed the strange gleam of his eyes for the moment. " Where has he been found?" Thranduil asked.

Before Elrond answered the question he asked one of his own. " Who is in charge of Mirkwood while you are gone?" He asked suddenly.

Thranduil's eyes flashed in anger and annoyance. " It matters little and is none of your concern Elrond. Now tell me where is my son?" He demanded.

" What has gotten into Thranduil?" Elrond asked.

" Where is my son Elrond?" He retorted.

" He was last known to be in Fanghorn forest. I sent Estel to talk with him." Elrond said calmly.

TBC......

Reviewers:

MoroTheWolfGod: Hmm I don't know yet if the Ents will be in this story... they might be mentioned in the very end I don't know.

Jen33: Yes the first story in this series is Wilted Leaf, and then the one before this one is Outcast. This story will make more sense if you read those. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Sporkgirl: Here is the next chapter in this story... So you think I should do one last story in this series about the adventure of the ring then?


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas tensed upon hearing someone enter his woods. He walked silently through the trees and stopped when he spotted the figure. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the figure to be the twin's human brother. " What do you want Edan (human)?" He sneered as he jumped down from the tree. Legolas knew in his current state he could not win unarmed against this human but at the moment didn't care.

" Listen I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that I actually listen to my father." Estel responded coolly. 

" What are you trying to say Edan?" Legolas snapped.

" That you don't obey your father and if you had you wouldn't be out here hiding from reality." Estel spoke cruelly and in his tone conveyed the hidden message. ' Things happen get over it.' 

Legolas's eyes blazed with fierce rage. He started to walk away but froze suddenly as the trees whispered in anger of those that entered the forest. He pushed aside his anger and pulled Estel with him into the trees. He knew if anything happened in the forest to Estel the twins would blame him and wouldn't be there for him next time something happened.

" What?" Estel asked suddenly in a whispered tone.

" Be quite something foul just entered the forest." Legolas hissed in annoyance. He watched the forest floor intently feeling the earth scream out in pain as the beings ruthlessly tore onwards through the forest. " Stay here." He commanded quietly to Estel.

Estel nodded and remained perfectly still. He may have not liked the elf, but he knew when to listen to an elf.

Legolas didn't wait for a reply he was already down on the floor and crept silently towards those that came their way.

Orcs flooded through the forest along with a lone cloaked figure.

Legolas's insides were screaming telling him to go back. Everything was wrong in this situation his mind told him yet he pressed onwards closer to the band of orcs.

A twig snapped in the area and the figure snapped his head up. He silently went in the direction and snuck up behind Legolas. " Well look who finally decided to show his sorry face on the Earth again." The figure sneered to Legolas.

Legolas froze at the voice while his mind screamed at him to run, but his body refused to obey. His panic held him to the spot as he slowly turned to face the figure which was a mistake.

The figure signaled the orcs to charge at Legolas, and he was powerless to stop them. " You will be going to be a present little prince." The figure sneered and the word prince was mocking and scornful.

Legolas hid his fear at those words and not really wanted to know what those words meant and what was in store for him.

The orcs led him away and slowly headed towards Isenguard. Valin smirked as he led the orcs on knowing Saruman will be pleased with this gift. " Move along _Murderer." _Valin spat angrily and bitterly.

Legolas's eyes widened and hung his head in guilt and sorrow for he knew only too well what his brother spoke of.

Valin smirked at the response that the comment made. The smile fell from his face as he thought about the events coming from those words.

*** Flashback.***

__

Thranduil ran through the palace having just gotten back from a ride with the 18 year old Valin. Thranduil entered the room of the healing wards. His wife had gone into labor.

One of the healers came over to Thranduil and spoke quietly. " There has been some complications my Lord..."

" What kind of complications?" Thranduil asked slowly as he looked at the healer.

The healer sighed hating to give bad news. " The baby is twisted in the birth canal. You may loose both the baby and your wife."

Thranduil was numb from the news. he sat numbly and watched the healers for hours fighting to keep the queen and baby alive.

Finally after hours the baby was born. A small son came into the world as his mother passed into Mandos.

The news was hard on Thranduil, but he refused to blame Legolas, the newborn infant in his arms.

It fell the hardest on the 18-year-old as he sat near his mother's grave. Valin silently vowed he wouldn't let Legolas live this down.

*** End flashback.* **

Legolas was also lost in memory as well and didn't notice when they stopped for the night, except his thoughts were different then those of his brother.

***Flashback.* **

__

A five-year-old Legolas ran through the palace and jumped into his father's arms. He buried his head into his father's chest.

" What's wrong little one?" Thranduil asked as he gently stroked his youngest son's back.

" I was out by Nanath( Mother or mamma in this case.) and... and Erue called me a murderer. He said that I killed her..." Legolas said through heavy sobs.

Thranduil held Legolas close to him. Erue was one of Valin's older friends that he hung out with. Thranduil stroked Legolas's blonde hair. He would have to have a talk with Valin later about this matter. He said softly in elven. " It isn't your fault Legolas. You were almost lost to us as well..." Thranduil tried to comfort his son.

Those words of comfort were lost on his ears and Legolas sunk further into despair. He only cried harder and those sobs wracked his small body.

" Shh... don't worry little one it isn't your fault..." Thranduil said quietly.

****

* End Flashback.* 

TBC....

Reviewers:

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Sporkgirl: Thanks for the idea about the adventure. I'll put that on the list of stories to work on. Ents may be in this story at the end, but like I said I'm not sure yet about it. Sure I'll check out your story.


	5. Chapter 5

Saruman smirked and used the turmoiled feelings against the elf. " Your end of the deal is already in motion. Return to back to Mirkwood." Saruman responded to Valin. 

Valin left without any guilt of leaving his brother quite possibly to his death.

Along the way Estel had silently followed the group upon seeing Saruman talking to the cloaked figure Estel fled back to Rivendell.

Legolas was chained in the dark cold dungeons of Isenguard. Saruman fed on Legolas's dark thoughts as he and the orcs did all things imaginable to Legolas. Iron brands just taken from the fire was placed and probed different parts of his body, and the orcs held the brands and pressed down in the most uncomfortable and sensitive areas of his body as pinned him against the wall.

Legolas's face was beaded in sweat and he failed miserably to hide the fear from his face. His breathing came in short rapid ragged breaths. He moaned in relief when his tormentors left him. He kept his eyes closed tightly and let his head hang as well as his body though he knew his arms would suffer for it he didn't care.

Back in Rivendell Estel had just gotten back. He ran towards his father's study and barged into the meeting with Thranduil.

Elrond looked up sternly at Estel. " Yes?"

Estel glanced around the room and shifted nervously under the calculating gazes of his father and King Thranduil. " Legolas... he..."

" What happened?" Both asked simultaneously cutting him off.

" He got taken to Isgenguard... I followed after them, but Saruman was there along with a cloaked figure and a host of orcs. They brought Legolas down into the dungeons."

" What?!" Thranduil stood suddenly and directed a look of anger at the young human. " I don't know what your son is playing at Elrond..."

Estel fumed in anger at those words. " I am not.." He started cutting off Thranduil.

" Estel go and find your brothers." Elrond cut him off in a sharp stern tone.

Estel was about to say something, but clenched his jaw as he left the room.

Elrond sighed. " This isn't helping Legolas... you know as well as I do he spoke the truth Thranduil." He said softly as he looked directly at Thranduil.

Thranduil collapsed back into the chair. " I know that Elrond... I was hoping... We have to get him back!" Thranduil said desperately.

" I know that. We have to think this out before we can do anything." Elrond responded.

" I cannot loose him Elrond..." Thranduil said in a desperate manor.

Elrond nodded. He knew how much Legolas meant to Thranduil, and he knew the reasons as well. " We will do all we can for him..." He said in reassurance. ' who knows what condition he will be in when we find him.' Elrond thought sadly.

TBC....

A/N: I need suggestions for a title of this series.. does anyone have ideas?

Reviewers:

Dalas Ray: Had to give a reason as to why Valin did the things to Legolas, and as seeing as no one really knows what happened to his mother I chose this reason. Here is the next chapter I am glad you are enjoying the story.

dragornia: Thanks. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

Bec: Ah yes school is evil lol! I know how that can be. Well thanks for the review and I am glad this story is a little clearer for you here is the next chap.

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is next chapter!

Lomiothiel: It would help if you read the first two stories of this series. Wilted Leaf and Outcast it might let you better understand this story. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that your confusion clears up a little. 


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks have gone by and back in Isenguard Legolas was stuck in the worse nightmare imaginable. He cried out brokenly during one of the many sessions of torture he had to endure.

Saruman laughed cruelly and his cold laughter echoed through the darkened depths of the windowless room. He walked towards Legolas and cupped his chin in his hand.

Legolas trembled involuntarily at the touch and tried to jerk away. He moaned at the pain but his pride is what kept him alive thought it looked as if he was close to giving in.

Saruman held his chin tightly and smirked at the prince. His other hand pulled his snarled dirty blonde hair. He smelled the fear coming from the pathetic elf in front of him. " You know why you are here. You deserve this and if not more. You worthless piece of scum killed your own mother." Saruman spoke in his mystical enchanted voice.

Legolas let out a dry mangled sob that shuddered his broken body. His pride shattered at those words and his eyes were forced open from the intense fire radiating from his eyes. He tried to raise his hands to claw at his eyes, but Saruman forced his empty blue eyes to remain open and pinned pale arms and hands to the side of his body.

Saruman continued to mutter the spell that was burning the wretched beings keen eyes. Saruman left upon hearing a disturbance outside of his tower.

Legolas was slowly fading away and his body was dangerously thin. His tattered clothing was barely hanging onto his broken body and was stained in crimson. His skin was pale and his elven glow was gone. If his eyes were open they had an empty glazed look to blue eyes that were once so full of life. His body hung limply on his broken arms with dislocated shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to stop the burning in his eyes. Dirty snarled blonde hair matted his bloody and sweaty face. The darkness called to him and his mind answered by falling into the depths of unconsciousness. 

Out front of the tower there was a small army of 500 elves with one human in the midst. Thranduil stepped forward and if looks could kill Saruman would have been dead on the spot. " Release my son!"

Saruman stood calmly his white robes whipping in the wind behind him and his gray hair blew in his face. He irritably brushed back his hair with slender pale fingers. He regarded them coolly as his brown eyes rested upon Thranduil. " And give up my favorite toy?" He mused. " Though he is growing dull..." He pondered it for a moment. He made a gestured to some orcs inside unseen by the group outside. 

Thranduil shook in rage from that statement and the way he referred to his son. " Release my son." He repeated coolly ignoring Elrond or Elrond's sons that stood behind him.

The orcs went down to the dungeons and kicked him until he woke. They dragged him up to the balcony where Saruman stood. They let go and he collapsed onto the ground.

The wind felt harsh on his body and the sunlight stung Legolas's already burning eyes making him close them tighter. He moaned as his body hit the ground. He was unaware of those looking up at him.

" Elf you have visitors show some respect and great them." Saruman sneered as he started to lift Legolas up with the staff he held in hand.

Legolas soared over the balcony and was suspended limply in mid air directly above his father. His breathing was just barely there but enough to keep his body alive. The burning came once more in his eyes, and his eyes snapped open revealing scarred lifeless blue eyes. Legolas moaned as he felt the darkness calling to him.

" You want him you have to catch him." Saruman said finally disgusted by the situation. He let the piece of scum go and watched with a twisted amused smirk. Still he forced Legolas's eyes open.

Legolas watched with scarred blue eyes. Fear sparked in his eyes as he helpless watched the ground rush to meet him. Darkness claimed him before he hit the ground.

Something strange happened during his decent to the ground. He seemed to slow right before he hit the ground. The reason was revealed as Gandalf the gray stepped out from the elven army in which he was hidden in.

" Mithrandir!" Estel shouted.

Thranduil wasted no time in an instant he was at his son's side. He gently took one of Legolas's hands as he knelt down beside him. " Legolas..." 

He said hopefully.

Legolas gave no response that he even heard his father's soft voice if he did. His body was still and a deathly pale, paler then snow. His breathing had almost stopped completely as faint shallow ragged breaths that sounded harsh and labored to the ears surrounding them. It sounded especially harsh to his father's ears.

Thranduil sat with Legolas's head in his lap too afraid that embracing him would hurt him further. Tears fell freely from his eyes and he didn't bother to hide them.

Everyone stood transfixed until a gasp came from Legolas and he stopped breathing.

Elrond and Gandalf rushed to the fallen prince's side at an instant.

" It would be wise if we left him here..." Gandalf said.

Completely misunderstanding what Gandalf said Estel stood and cut him off. " What?!"

Thranduil held the 2,705-year-old elf in his arms as he slowly stood with him in his arms.

" I agree Gandalf it would be risky to move him, but we have little choice in the matter." Elrond said as he looked over at Thranduil. He couldn't imagine what was running through his mind to be so close to loosing his son that was almost lost at birth.

" I will not let my son..." Thranduil paused and choked on the words. " ... Die here... If such a thing is to come it will... happen... where he will be comfortable... and where he can be with his friends and family." He stated in a sorrow filled voice.

Elrond nodded in understanding at Thranduil's statement, and helped Legolas's still body onto the horse in front of Thranduil before jumping onto his own horse and took off after him.

Gandalf followed in suit and flanked Thranduil's other side.

The ride back to Rivendell was silent and the atmosphere was filled with anxiety, concern, and worry for the young prince, but none was more anxious then Thranduil to get back to Rivendell.

TBC....

A/N: Does anyone have suggestions for what the title of this series should be? I've been coming up with blanks trying to figure one out.

Reviewers:

Dalas Ray: Here is the next chapter. lol I know cliff hangers are fun to write though.

cherryfaerie: thank you for the kind review here is the next chapter. 

Lomiothiel: Yes I know homework is evil! lol ok if you want to stick to staying confused. Here is the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they made it into Rivendell and Thranduil rushed with Legolas into the house and to the room that was set up for him. He laid him gently down on the bed and stood off to the side anxiously watching the healers deal with his son. He moved not once as he watched the healers treat Legolas's many injuries and put a bandage around his eyes.

Legolas's didn't wake for weeks later, and even then when he did wake up it was still a struggle for life and death for the young prince that had exhausted him completely and utterly spent his strength. He panicked when he opened his eyes and was still lost in darkness. He tried to move but his body did little more then a slight twitch. His breathing was forced, labored and harsh in deep ragged breaths that strained his tightly constricted chest. His tattered clothing was removed and he lay under the white clothes that matched his pale skin, and his body was bare other then the heavy bandages on his body almost completely covering his body. His hair was cleaned and once again the blonde color, but it was currently matted to his forehead which was drenched in sweat from his high fever.

Thranduil noticed his son wake and gently put an arm on his son's forehead and brushed away Legolas's hair from his eyes. " Legolas?" Thranduil questioned.

Legolas moaned at the sudden voice which rang oddly loud in his ears. His voice was weak, hoarse, and dryer then a desert. " Ada?" He murmured in fear it was just a dream.

" I am here my little Greenleaf... how do you feel?" Thranduil asked softly in elven.

Legolas's body arched back in spasms as waves of intense pain ran through his body. His body finally went still after many long minutes. He took a shuddering breath and went still once more.

" Legolas?" Thranduil questioned nervously with a voice laced with concern.

" It... hurts... Ada..." Legolas murmured in a barely audible voice that was laced in pain. He gasped for breath as he said this.

Thranduil knew not what to do. " Breathe Legolas.. don't give in my son.. Hold on and I'll get Elrond." He said as he left forcing himself to leave his son's side. He walked down the hallway and questioned the servants as he searched desperately for the half-elf.

" Thranduil what's wrong?" Elrond asked as he came into the hall after caring for Estel.

Thranduil spun militarily on his heels and faced the half-elf. " You must help Legolas... He can't breathe and he has a high fever.."

Elrond didn't let him finish whatever he was going to say. He took off at a run to Legolas' room.

Both ran to either side of Legolas's beside and both froze for a moment at the sight in front of them. Legolas had stopped breathing and his face had a blue hue to it and his lips had a purple color to them, and his pulse was very faint.

For hours Elrond fought with Legolas's unresponding body to keep him alive. Finally after a few more hours Elrond got Legolas to breathe, bet even elven eyes had to strain to see it.

Thranduil nearly wept in relief when his son was breathing again. He helped Legolas drink the herbal tea Elrond made to clear up and loosen his constricted chest. Thranduil anxiously watched Legolas as he set his son's tea con on the side table.

Elrond left the room after he was satisfied with Legolas, and went to be with Estel.

Estel had foolishly gone off by himself and try to pay back Saruman for what he did to Legolas, but he was no where as near the condition Legolas was in.

When he next woke up Estel was sharing a room with Legolas. " Legolas?" He questioned hopefully.

Legolas didn't respond for he was currently in a deep exhausted sleep from his on going fight to survive.

" Let him be little brother.." Elrohir said quietly from the bedside.

" Is he ok?" The young human asked in concern for his new friend.

Elrohir sighed and wished it wasn't him that had to answer that question. " I don't know Estel. He is fighting to survive this, but if he does he will not go unchanged." He said quietly.

Estel rose out of bed and gingerly walked over to Legolas's bedside and sat down in a chair. He shifted slightly in a more comfortable position as he watched his friend.

Legolas woke to yet another breathing attack, but this time it was so bad that he couldn't breathe at all. He desperately tried to take in air as he stared up at them.

Estel was wide eyed as he froze and stared helplessly at his brother. " Go get Ada!" He shouted.

Elrohir nodded and frantically ran through the halls in search for Thranduil and his father.

Estel stood and moved to the bed where he sat and rested Legolas against him. " Feel me breathing? Concentrate on that breath. Breathe in and out slowly. You are safe nothing is going to harm you here in Rivendell." Estel said softly in elven as he held him against his chest. " Come on Legolas don't let this beat you there is so much in life, and so many people that would mourn for your passing and quite possibly follow you into Mandos." He said after no change was made in him.

Gradually Legolas calmed and his breathing eased down. His tense muscles in his c hest started to slowly relax.

Elrond and Thranduil stood silently in the doorway with baited breath as they silently watched with hopeful eyes at the sight before them.

" Let the air flow in and out relax the muscles in your chest. Your doing great Legolas keep breathing." Estel said quietly unaware of the two presences at the door.

Legolas closed his eyes and his body fell back against Estel and his head rested on his shoulder. He concentrated on Estel's words and his breathing almost went back to normal, but still had a rasp to his breathing.

Estel frowned as he heard his friend's deep ragged breaths. " Legolas?" he questioned nervously.

" Hmm?" He whispered tiredly between the deep breaths.

" You must stay awake. Now tell me where does it hurt?" Estel asked as he propped Legolas up on the pillows.

" My chest.." Legolas responded tiredly.

Estel nodded and rubbed his tense chest as the smell of Kingsfoil flooded the room. " Look at me Legolas." He said noting the elf's shudder at his touch.

Legolas opened his eyes with great effort and looked at Estel with exhausted blue eyes that just regained life back into them. 

TBC....

A/N: One more chapter left in this series and then comes an all new story along the adventure of the ring. Suggestions appreciated greatly for this series title.

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is the next chapter.

Lomiothiel: My first poor Legolas! No he isn't dead at least not yet lol. hehe I think Saruman is dead by now at least in the minds of the elves. Here is the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Estel noted the looked as he studied the elf. " How do you feel now?" He questioned.

Legolas found he was completely relaxed and was breathing normally for the first time in weeks. " Tired... weary.. exhausted..." Legolas responded in elvish and his voice showed clearly just what he said.

" You must not sleep... tell me of your home what is it like in Mirkwood?" Estel questioned.

Elrond smiled in approval at his youngest son's antics. Thranduil stood motionless.

" It is no where as fair as Rivendell, but it is deep in the forests of Mirkwood where darkness is creeping once more into the Land..." Legolas said quietly before he fell silent.

" Legolas..." Estel said as he gently shook him awake.

Legolas groaned and murmured quietly. " Let me sleep Estel.."

" No! You can't sleep now.." Estel said with a frown on his face. Concern and worry filled his voice as he spoke as well as despair for he knew not what else to do.

Elrond and Thranduil then entered the room and Estel was startled at their sudden appearance. He drew back onto the chair.

Legolas didn't notice them enter the room for his eyes were closed. His body was relaxed for once in a long while, and his breathing was dangerously so.

Thranduil sat at his son's side. He moved from the chair and held his son in his arms as he stroked Legolas's hair out of his face.

Elrond led Estel out of the room to give Thranduil time alone with his son.

" Ada?" Estel asked hopefully.

" Yes my son?" Elrond asked as he led Estel to his own room to rest.

" Is Legolas going to be all right Ada?" Estel stifling a yawn.

" All will be known in time." He said evasively. " Now go get some rest. You did what you could and I am proud of you for that. Now sleep my son you too need to recover and rest yourself." Elrond said sternly leaving no room to argue.

Estel sighed and went into his room, but it was a long while before sleep finally came to him.

" Legolas, my little greenleaf, talk to me my son." Thranduil said quietly.

Legolas looked up at his father as he forced his eyes opened. In his eyes it was apparent that he was loosing the battle for life. His blue eyes were glazed with weariness. His voice was little more than a faint whisper that his father had to strain to hear. " Ada Amin Mel lle"( Father.. I love you..)

Thranduil smiled softly. " Amin Mel lle te.." ( I love you too.) he said softly, but could already feel his son's life slowly fading away from him. " It will be alright my son... you can get through this.."

" Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lee au' Ada." ( My heart shall weep until it sees thee again father.) He said in a faint whisper before he grew still.

" Legolas?!?" Thranduil questioned nervously.

Legolas took one last breath before his life left him.

" Legolas..." Thranduil choked as he held his lifeless son in his arms as tears fell onto his son's face.

Elrond came back into the room and approached the two of them. IN the odd stillness of the room he knew at once what happened and he bowed his head in sorrow. He left the room and a few hours later everyone that was close to Legolas was gathered in the small room.

TBC...

A/N: I decided to split this chapter into two so the next one will be the last chapter of this story.

Reviewers:

MoroTheWolfGod: Here is the next chapter.

Lomiothiel: Here is the next chapter. lol no Saruman still has to live... at least for a little while longer. 


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas wandered the halls of Mandos and he had a smile upon his face when he saw the one he never knew, but only saw in paintings. " Nanath!" He shouted.

Thandra turned around and looked at the blonde elf in front of her. She never saw her youngest son, but knew it must be him. Her blue eyes shined and her blonde hair was pulled back in braids. She wore a lilac dress. " My son.." She said as she embraced him.

" I'm sorry Nanath..." Legolas murmured quietly.

" Whatever for Legolas?" She asked as she pulled away from the embrace to study her youngest son.

Legolas didn't meet her gaze but said. " For taking you away from them..."

Thandra sighed and lifted his head. " Look at me Legolas and tell me why you think this is your fault?"

" Valin..." He whispered.

" What about your brother? What did he do to make you believe such things?" She asked. " What happened was not your fault..."

Legolas was spared from having to re account what happened for in that moment someone had led Legolas away to speak with one of the Valar. 

" Legolas Greenleaf it is not yet you time to leave the Earth. You still have many things in your future and many years to deal with them. This is not your time to enter the golden halls you must go back." A mystical voice rang from somewhere above him.

There was a flash of light and Legolas's spirit returned to his body. For a while there was no apparent change as life slowly returned to him. It was first noticeable as he skin regained its warmth, and finally he started to breathe once more as feeling returned to his body. In his mind echoed the last words his mother spoke to him. ' I love you my son I do not blame you for what happened.' He opened his eyes and gazed tiredly around the room.

Everyone stopped dead and watched as if spellbound as Legolas returned to them.

" Legolas..." Thranduil whispered in disbelief.

Legolas smiled in a weak tired manor up at his father. " Ada all will be well..." He whispered before he fell into a deep healing sleep.

About a month later Legolas and Thranduil made plans to make their way back home into Mirkwood.

The change was startling in Legolas. For a trip to Mandos and back does not leave one unchanged. Legolas became more reserved and hid things more often even when he was hurt. He also tended to be silent and talk only when he finds such a thing necessary.

As father and son left it was clear how much stronger their own bond was once Legolas finally accepted his mother's words.

Legolas left Rivendell with a new view on humans, thanks to his new found friendship to Estel, and let go of his guilt for he now realized the things that happened were not what Valin had said.

They rode into the sunrise of a bright new future, just as the red sun the night before Marked Valin's end.

The End. The last Story in this series will follow the adventure of the ring, and it will be titled Darkness Rising.

Reviewers:

leggylover: thanks lol, but I had to do that for the scene with his mother, but he's back! 

Lomiothiel: That was the first time that he died! * Defends self.* lol I had to like I said to put in the scene with his mother. 


End file.
